Crew of the Flying Dutchman
The Crew of the Flying Dutchman are a primary antagonistic faction in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, serving directly under Davy Jones. Crew members Hadras He served as a crew member aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. As with other members of the crew, Hadras had, over time, taken on aspects of the sea flora and fauna the crew resided amongst. He spoke Cantonese, possibly indicating his place of birth. Hadras's body was covered with coral and barnacles, though most notably was the fact that his head was ensconsed within a conch shell. More, his head had in fact transformed and merged into a hermit crab that could move independently of his body, propelled by a number of small, crab-like legs. During the fight for the Dead Man's Chest on Isla Cruces, Hadras's head became detatched from its body thanks to a well-aimed coconut thrown by Jack Sparrow. The head was forced to shout directions as Hadras's body blundered about blindly trying to relocate it. He managed to pick up his head, and carried it under one arm. Hadras later confronted James Norrington, in possession of the chest, who, in an act of apparent cowardice, threw the chest into Hadras's arms and fled. However, this meant the pirate was forced to drop his head to catch the chest, and his body forgot to retrieve it when the rest of the crew arrived. Hadras's body raced with its fellow crewmen back to the Flying Dutchman, with his disembodied head scuttling after, desperately trying to catch up. During the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, the Dead Man's Chest landed on Hadras' head, pushing it into his torso and sending him toppling overboard to his death. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human forms. Crash Crash was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. He is a minor antagonist in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. Crash was identified by several unique distinguishing features that were the result of serving onboard the Dutchman. He had tendrils sprouting from one eye socket, and mandibles in place of a mouth. His right leg had been fused with a tentacle. He wielded a snaut of a sawfish as a sword and was known to wield a pulley in combat. Crash also had tube worms hanging like a Rastafarian hairdo. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human forms. Jimmy Legs Jimmy Legs was the boatswain aboard the Flying Dutchman. He was known as a harsh taskmaster, and took sadistic pleasure in demanding the impossible from the crew. Jimmy Legs, along with the rest of the crew, was transformed during his servitude aboard the Flying Dutchman, taking the appearance of various aquatic flora and fauna. He had the face of a stonefish and a fin protruded from his back. His mouth was similar to that of a piranha and his right boot had been fused with his leg. In combat he wielded a cutlass with a large, cup-shaped handguard. He commonly wielded a cat o´ nine tails aboard the Flying Dutchman, inflicting punishment on crewmen who failed to fullfil his harsh orders. such was his ferocity, he was known to cleave flesh from bone with every lash of his whip. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human forms. Morey Morey was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman and one of Davy Jones' elite crewmen. Morey was known to sailors as the most ruthless crewmember, never leaving any survivors. Over time, Morey had assimilated various aquatic flora and fauna into his body. The most prominent of these transformations was that his head had turned into that of a moray eel. He fought against the crew of the Empress, engulfing on of the pirates´ heads with his powerful jaws, and rocking it from side to side. The gaping hole that was once Morey´s neck, seems to be a likeness to the ruffs during the 1500´s. Angler Angler was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. Angler was a hulking man who had spent enough time aboard the Dutchman to take on the appearance of various aquatic flora and fauna. His head had transformed in that of an Anglerfish. His large, blue-hued body was covered in barnacles, and he had fin-like protrusions on his right hand. He appeared to wear a form of armor over his torso. He also appeared to have a pegleg. He was one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman, along with Maccus, Ratlin, and Penrod. Greenbeard Greenbeard was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. Despite his name, he had no visible beard to speak of, though he did have a lattice of green seaweed strewn all over his body. His head was conical with crusty, coral-like green flesh and a pair of round yellow eyes sunk into his slit-shaped eye sockets. Greenbeard had also mussels for teeth. As he had become very plant-like, he didn't need to eat or sleep. Additionally, he seems to have a moderate case of Tourette Syndrome, causing his head to twitch involuntarily to one side or another. Quittance Quittance was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. Quittance was identified by several unique distinguishing features that were the result of serving aboard the Dutchman. Numerous sea creatures became assimilated into his body, including a moray eel in his chest, a clam that took the place of his right eye, an anemone for a mouth, seaweed for hair and starfish hands. His entire anatomy became similar to that of a starfish, giving Quittance the ability to regenerate damaged or lost limbs. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human forms. Clanker Clanker was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Captain Davy Jones. When William Turner was sent to settle Captain Jack Sparrow's debt with Davy Jones, Clanker was one of the crewmen who confronted him aboard a scuttled ship, wielding a length of chain-shot. He later played a game of Liar's dice with Maccus and Koleniko prior to Turner's game with Davy Jones Clanker was one of the crewmen that assisted in killing the remaining crew of the Edinburgh Trader following the attack of the Kraken, which Clanker helped summon. He was one of the crewmen chosen to recover the Dead Man's Chest from Isla Cruces, and fought Ragetti. He later fought in the battle of Calypso's maelstrom, into which he was cast when Jack Sparrow stole his pistol, pushing him from a rope above the Flying Dutchman sending him falling into the maelstrom. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human forms. Koleniko Koleniko was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. He served as the ship's primary navigator and kept order on the ship alongside Jimmy Legs and Maccus. As with Davy Jones' other crewmen, Koleniko had gradually taken on characteristics of various sea creatures. Most notable of these aquatic deformities was that the right side of his face and left shoulder had been fused with the spines of a pufferfish, and would inflate and deflate with his breathing. His eye had transformed into a bloated fish eye that served him well when navigating by the stars. Holes and pock-marks covered the right-hand side of his face, accentuating Koleniko's inhuman appearance. His left hand was bloated, giving the appearance of a fin, and his poncho appeared to be coated with, or may have been entirely comprised of, seagrass. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human form. Broondjongen Broondjongen was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. As with the other crewmembers aboard the Flying Dutchman, Broondjongen slowly took on characteristics of various sea creatures over time. His torso split in half at the shoulder in the manner of a clamshell, revealing a withered figure inside. This being, captured in a death frieze, was similar to a sibling absorbed by a dominant twin in utero, with Broondjongen showing what appeared to be vestigial remnants of a dead sibling. Palifico Palifico was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. Palifico´s general appearance was more reef than man, with a fire coral crest atop his head, and a coral-and-bone structure forming a tough exoskeleton on his body. In place of eyes, nose, and mouth, Palifico had a cluster of tentacles and two tube worms sprouting from his eye sockets. He wielded twin barnacle-encrusted blades; a cutlass, and a dao. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human forms. Ogilvey Ogilvey was the head gunner serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. The crew of the Dutchman gradually took on characteristics of sea creatures over time, slowly taking away their humanity. Ogilvey´s transformation was particuarly startling, as his face had lost all humanity. A single red eye peered out from a grimy, coral-like countenance dominated by a twisted mouth. He spoke with a gravelly tone, and commonly wore a bandana. He fought with a hook and a sword. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human form. Finnegan Finnegan was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. As with the other crewmembers aboard the Flying Dutchman, Finnegan slowly took characteristics of various sea creatures over time, and his skin altered to the coloring of a rockfish. Sharp, serrated fins protruded from his body, and his cleft lip twisted Finnegan´s mouth into a permanent snarl. Jelly Jelly was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. Spending so much time onboard the Dutchman transformed Jelly´s body; he had multiple jellyfish clinging to his body, most notably a large specimen covering his left eye. This eye was black and lifeless, giving the impression of a hyphema. The human elements that could still be glimpsed underneath the jellyfish membrane appeared to be regressing back to an embryonic state. His skin became corrosive and translucent, and seemed similar to symptos of Ebola, where the skin began to rash and liquify. Manray Manray was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. As with the other crewmen, Manray had, over time, transformed due to the time spent underwater, with various aquatic flora and fauna assimilating into his body. His head became that of a ray, with it´s tail hanging down like a ponytail, and his body was encrusted with barnacles. His eyes were silver with small pupils, reflecting a psychopathic personality. He wielded a sword and an axe. Penrod Penrod is a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. He is one of the most trusted members of the crew along with Maccus, Angler and Ratlin. He serves as second mate under Davy Jones. Penrod was a small, lobster-like crewman serving aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Davy Jones. Penrod was one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman, along with Maccus, Ratlin, and Angler. His body was covered with numerous armored plates and two antennae protruded from his head, mimicking a moustache. During the confrontation with Jack Sparrow aboard the Black Pearl, in which Sparrow bargained for his life with Davy Jones, Penrod held a sword to Marty's throat. Later, he was watching a game of Liar's dice played by Koleniko, Clanker, and Maccus when Will Turner challenged Jones. Penrod served onboard the Dutchman well into the reign of Lord Cutler Beckett. When Davy Jones was killed, the curse on the Dutchman was lifted, and Penrod became human once again. Pernod's body is a resemblance to a shrimp, his left hand has formed into a small lobster claw and has some shrimp legs on his torso. After Davy Jones was killed, he along with other crewmembers returned to their human form. Old Haddy Old Haddy was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. Old Haddy commonly wore a stocking cap and a green, sleeveless shirt. He was covered in mussels and fought with knuckledusters. He teamed up with Quittance to fight Pintel and Ragetti on Isla Cruces, and manned the Kraken Hammer during the attack on the Black Pearl. He later fought in the battle of Calypso´s maelstrom and regained his humanity when Will Turner took over the Dutchman, thus lifting the curse cast upon the ship and it´s crew by Calypso. Wheelback Wheelback was a crewmember serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. Wheelback´s left hand was fused with a club, which he used in battle along with a hooked melee weapon. He had a compass in place of his left eye. Besides the ship´s wheel, Wheelback also had a number of rusty chains and other numerous pieces of metal conjoined to his body, giving the appearance of an armor. Navigation pl:Załoga Latającego Holendra Category:Pirates Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Category:Mongers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Fighters Category:Mutated Category:Misanthropes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monsters Category:Merfolk Category:Military Category:Teams Category:Pawns Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Neutral